A love never shown
by PrincessZela
Summary: Lettuce's feelings after Pai's gone. A story I wrote quite a while ago.


A love that was never shown,

I didn't know he loved me

I was an ignorant, he was good at hiding.

We weren't the best match, but I bet he thought we would make a very good couple.

He did so many things for me and I never once noticed. I always thought it was just one act of kindness after another, that deep down inside he was a good person that didn't want to hurt us, which was why I always opposed to my teammates wanting to hurt him with their attacks…I was wrong.

It wasn't because he was a good person that he did all the things he did…

It was just because he truly didn't want me to get hurt.

 _ **By the time I realized this fact, it was already been too late.**_

He had suffered so much time in silence. Not a word of his pain ever escaped his mouth, he fought me as if it was nothing, like if he really didn't care, but deep down…he did.

Every action I committed, he watched it all.

When I kissed another I guy I thought I loved in front of him, all the times I spat out insults without thinking, all those times, and he never once answered back, never once did he try to hurt me back with his words.

How much did he have hidden? I can't even begin to guess.

For me, he was always a mystery, like the bomb you leave and you never know when it might explode, however on that day…the final day…I finally understood some things about him, a moment too late.

He was standing there, in front of what his _'master'_ had created to destroy us. His eyes that were once as cold as ice, softened as he turned around to look at me one last time, holding the man I still claimed I loved at the time close to me, and I was shocked to see his eyes on me.

He smiled, the first real smile I had ever seen on him ever since we had met a genuine type of smile that appears on one's face when they truly feel happy.

' _Is this how things must end?'_ I heard him whisper, _'probably murmuring words to himself'_ , I had thought that until he said my name.

' _What do you mean?'_

His back was now facing to me as he walked closer to the inhumane source of energy that lied ahead. _'If this is how my life will come to an end, I will finish it without looking back'_ His words were still not processing in my mind. The slash of his weapon brought me back to reality; I looked up to see him twirl it in the air.

' _My fight is over…It was since long time ago…but you still have your fight…'_ His words seemed to start becoming distant and in the next moment, he screamed the name of his attack and directed to what his master had created.

He was going against his master's will.

The moment his attack hit the dark energy, there was a loud explosion; an explosion that sent me and my teammates flying backwards, hitting the ground behind us with a loud thud.

A sudden darkness invaded my vision, and by the time I could process everything…it was already too late.

My eyes had opened, just to receive the dark sky looming overhead. I stayed there, lying for a few minutes until I realized that I was concerned about his well being.

With much work and pushing through the pain, I managed to sit up and see something I wish I hadn't.

There on a rock a few meters away from me, he sat. His back pressed against the hard coal of the stone. His eyes were open but lifeless; blood ran out from the sides of his mouth and also down the stone.

It didn't take an expert to realize, he had passed away.

His head was bleeding really badly.

I got to my feet, struggling and I stumbled towards him; slow but advancing pace. My feet got tangled; my body fell to the ground.

I couldn't move anymore.

' _But why?'_

I was so confused.

' _Why did he do that, knowing the consequence?'_

Nothing in that moment made sense, and it took me some time to put all the pieces together.

Two months later, I now visit the same ground. It doesn't look the same as it did back then, but in my mind, it will always be the same place where I saw him for the final time.

' _Thank you'_ I whispered to no one really, as I placed the bouquet of flowers on the floor close to the same rock I had seen him sitting on when I had woken up.

' _Thank you for always loving me'_

-The End-


End file.
